The Slytherin & The Hufflepuff
by Hidden Joy
Summary: AU. Jude Adams Foster is starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his best friend Connor by his side. Well, not for long. The two are separated at the Sorting when Jude is put in Hufflepuff and Connor is put in Slytherin. Jude tries to make it through his years at Hogwarts and keep his friendship with Connor, which might be more than what he thought.
1. Where It All Began

**Alright, hello all! Recently I have become obsessed with the whole Fosters in the Harry Potter universe thing, so this is happening and you're all going to deal with it. The title actually refers to quite a few relationships and friendships in this story, as this will be focused around all The Fosters characters, but of course, mostly Jonnor. This chapter is basically a backstory chapter, and the next will be getting into the good stuff. This will be about the years at Hogwarts, starting with Jude and Connor's first year after this and then it'll be a slow progression.** **FYI, this is set in England, and I will probably butcher everything about the British because I am painfully American.** **Let's get into it!**

* * *

 **Where It All Began**

 _CRASH!_ "Crap."

Jude peeked around the corner of the living room, furrowing his eyebrows. He saw his father standing beside the end table beside the table, his mother's favorite vase broken at his feet. He watched, tilting his head as Donald glanced over his shoulder, then pulled a long thin stick from the inside pocket of his jacket. It looked similar to the wand he had seen in one of the old Halloween movies Callie liked to watch.

" _Reparo,_ " Donald whispered, waving the stick. Jude's eyes went wide as he watched the vase repair itself in mid-air as it landed back on the table, wobbling to a halt. His mouth dropped open.

"Daddy?" he asked, walking all the way around the corner and into the living room, his hand still on the doorway. Donald's eyes went wide, and he dropped the stick, turning to look at his three year old son.

"Jude!" Donald shouted, scrabbling to grab the stick and shoving it back in his pocket, then smiling stiffly at his son.

"Daddy, what was that stick? How'd that vase fly and fix itself?" Jude asked, tilting his head as he walked further into the room. Donald ran a hand through his hair, breathing out heavily and closing his eyes. He opened them again, then bent down to Jude's height as his son came to a stop a few inches in front of him.

"It-it was magic, son," Donald explained, sighing.

"Magic? You mean like in those movies Callie is always watching around Halloween?" Jude asked, looking at his father with a slight pout to show his confusion.

"Yeah, yeah. Exactly like that," Donald answered with a sigh.

A wide grin spread across the child's face. "Cool! Can I do it?" he asked.

Donald widened his eyes, his neck recoiling slightly as he heard his son's excitement. He laughed softly. "Maybe, bud. Maybe," Donald answered, patting Jude's shoulder.

"Maybe?" Jude asked, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, maybe. You see, I can do magic, but your mother can't. You either can or can't," Donald explained.

"Why can't mommy?" Jude asked.

"Because she wasn't born with it," Donald answered.

"What about Callie? Can she?" Jude inquired.

Donald laughed, smiling. "Yeah, she showed she could a few weeks back. Remember when that cake exploded when she got angry at Avery's birthday party?" Jude nodded. "That was her showing her first sign of magic," Donald explained with a smile. Jude nodded, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips as if in deep thought.

"Why don't you ever do it?" Jude asked, his head cocking to the side again.

"Well, because your mother doesn't really like it," Donald explained. "That's why you can't tell her what you just saw, okay, bud?" Donald told him. Jude frowned. He hated keeping secrets, especially from his mother. "Come on, Jude, please? She'll get mad if she finds out I not only broke her favorite vase, but used magic to fix it," Donald pleaded with his son.

Jude sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine," Jude agreed. He didn't like it.

[][][][][][][]

Jude should have told her. Maybe if he had told her, they would have fought and canceled their plans for the date. He wouldn't have gotten drunk. She wouldn't be dead. He should have told her!

He had tears in his eyes as he got up from his bed in search of his sister. She was suppose to be helping him pack up his clothes so they could leave with the woman to go to their foster home. He entered her room and froze as he saw Callie sitting in the center of her his room, her hands over her ears, her eyes shut tightly and tears streaming down them. She was crouched in a small ball, crying and screaming as her room destroyed itself around her. Her posters fell from the walls, tearing into pieces, her lava lamp flew across the room and hit the wall, her desk toppled over.

"Callie! Stop!" he shouted, standing rigid in the doorway. Callie dropped her hands from her ears, her eyes flying opened and everything in her room froze, falling back to the ground. Jude looked at her with wide eyes as she stood up, her eyes traveling around her room, looking terrified.

"I... I'm going to go pack your clothes," she whispered, then moved past him seeming to be in a haze. Jude watched her walk by, his eyes wide as he moved further into the room, his eyes scanning the destroyed remains of his sister's bedroom. There were feathers from her pillows scattered about the room. Her glass photo frame was broken and there were old school papers scattered around the room. He turned back toward the door, lifting his eyes as he saw Callie come back in calmly. Her eyes went wide as she saw the room.

"Jude! What did you do?" Callie asked, looking at Jude accusingly. Jude looked at her with wide eyes. She thought _he_ did this?

"Jude, Callie!" the two heard the woman's voice from down the stairs. Callie sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Come on, your bag is on your bed, tell her I'll be down in a minute," Callie ordered, walking further into the room. Jude nodded his head slowly, moving around his sister, then racing to his room, his memory of his conversation with Donald flowing through his head.

[][][][][][][]

Three years later and they were being sent to their next foster home. Since their mother had died, they had been to four different foster homes. The first one had been great, but once Callie had been teased at school for being a foster kid and the bully's sleeve caught on fire suddenly. After that, Jude explained to Callie what Donald had told him only two nights before they had been moved. At first Callie didn't believe him. Then, her powers acted up again, and they were sent away a second time. Finally, she believed him and tried to keep herself under control. In this new foster home, however, their foster father was abusive. She didn't do anything when he hurt her, which was all the time. But, then when he caught Jude wearing one of his ex-wife's dresses and started beating him up. Then, she was outside and the heavy baseball bat outside was crashing against her foster father's car. The man had sent them away, and they had been placed with they Olmsteads.

They had an older foster brother who was about fifteen, Liam was his name, and four months into their run with the family, Callie came running into Jude's room crying and telling him that Liam had touched her against her wishes in the places their mother had always said weren't for anyone else. Jude had tried to comfort her, but he had no idea. Over the next few days, Jude watched Callie flinch whenever Liam came in a room and listened to her cry herself to sleep through the thin wall separating their bedroom.

Finally, a week after the occurrence, when Liam had smirked and reached over Callie to grab the popcorn bowl, his hand brushing her stomach, Jude had had enough. He planned to yell at Liam, at least tell their parents, but instead the soda Liam held in his other hand exploded, spewing soda everywhere. At first, he thought it had been Callie, but a few days after the incident, after seeing Liam come in the kitchen acting like he had won the world, the lamp beside the fridge had burnt out as Jude glared at him. Callie was nowhere in sight. Days later the two were sent away after Jude had exploded in anger at Liam and ended up popping an entire bag of popcorn in his fury.

Unbeknownst to them, their social worker, Bill, had figured out their powers. He was one of the few wizard social workers there were, assigned to help pull magic kids from the foster system and place them with a magic family. And they finally had. When they first arrived at the Adams Foster's household, the two had expected it to be just like every other home they'd been in. They'd be sent away once their magic peeked through. But, when they were sat down in front of the two mothers, Stef and Lena, the two woman held up two thin stick-like objects that reminded Jude of the one he had seen his father hold days before their mother's death.

"Hey! Dad had one of those!" Jude spoke, nudging Callie gently and pointing toward the object. Stef and Lena laughed, looking at each other with smiles.

"I believe he would have," Lena spoke with a smile.

"This is called a wand," Stef explained to the children. Callie's eyes went wide.

"Your witches!" she exclaimed. The two woman laughed and then nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Jude asked.

"Witches and wizards in movies and stuff always have wands. That must have been the thing Dad had," Callie explained.

"Exactly. And, we hear that you two are a little witch and wizard," Lena observed, crossing her arms and putting her wand back in her pocket. Jude shied away, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay. We're a family of magic," Stef explained with a soft smile. "Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, get down here!" Stef shouted, turning her head toward the stairs. A moment later their were the sound of three sets of footsteps running down the stairs. The three children jogged into the room, their eyes all wide as they stared up at their mothers.

"Kids, this is Jude and Callie," Lena introduced. And then they got a full backstory. Brandon was son of Stef and Mike, Stef's ex-husband. The two both had magical ability, though Stef had been muggleborn (which they explained was witches and witches born to non-magic people, or muggles), and Brandon had showed signs of magic around the age of five, which was also around the time Stef and Mike got a divorce and Stef and Lena met. After that, Stef and Brandon had moved in with Lena. Soon after, once Brandon was fully comfortable with the house and Lena, they talked with him about Jesus and Mariana coming to live with them. Brandon had agreed and then Jesus and Mariana had moved in. They were, as far as they knew, muggleborn, but of course they had no idea who their father was. They had been taken away from their biological mother at the age of five and put through the system for two years before being placed with the Fosters. The two started to show signs of magic around the age of six. After being placed with the Fosters, they had been loved and adopted a year later. Within the past year, Stef and Lena had gotten married, changing the family name to Adams Foster. Brandon was currently ten, Callie's age, and the twins were eight, soon to be nine.

"You two will be staying with us until Bill can find you a forever family. We are in no position to offer you two a permanent home, but we want you to be as comfortable as possible. Jude, you will be rooming with Jesus, and Callie will be rooming with Mariana," Stef explained. She nodded to each of the twins in turn, who had moved, along with Brandon, to sit on the couch. Jude's eyes wondered to meet Jesus', who smiled stiffly at Jude. Jude turned back to Callie who shrugged and sighed. They were still homeless.

[][][][][][][]

"If you need anything, just come to my office, okay?" Lena told Jude, walking him down the hall to his year one classroom. Lena is the vice principal of one of the rare all-magic primary schools in England. Anchor Beach, was the name.

"Okay. Thanks, Lena," Jude smiled softly at his foster mother before entering the classroom. He walked toward the teacher's desk and gave her the note that Lena had given him.

"Jude?" she asked, looking up at him from her desk. He nodded tentatively. She smiled. "Welcome to Anchor Beach. My name is Mrs. Beater. Go put your stuff in a cubby, and then take a seat beside Connor," the teacher, gesturing toward a sandy haired boy who was coloring at a desk, an empty one beside him.

Jude nodded and went toward the cubbies, dropping his backpack in an empty one. Jude walked over to the seat, slipping in the chair beside the boy. Jude glanced at him, watching as he focused intently on the picture. Jude turned forward, tapping his fingers against the bed.

"Hi!" Jude looked over at the sandy haired boy as he heard the word squeak out from him. "What's your name?" Connor asked, his head cocked to the side. He reminded Jude a little bit of a puppy. Wide, curious hazel eyes, his bottom lip jutted out just slightly, his head tilted. He had dropped his crayons and the yellow one was rolling back and forth before coming to a stop. The boy had his hands formed in 'O' shapes, his forearms pressed against the desk and his hands lifted slightly.

"Jude," Jude answered, smiling softly.

"That's a weird name," Connor commented, seeming to be talking more to himself than to Jude. Jude frowned, glancing down, but knew the boy wasn't trying to be mean, especially when he spoke next. "I like it! I'm Connor," the boy introduced, grinning and jutting out his right hand like he'd seen his father do whenever meeting someone knew. Jude gently took Connor's hand in his, shaking it ever so slightly before reeling his hand back. "Are you new?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Jude asked, shrugging.

"Cool," Connor smiled. "Are your parents magical?" Connor questioned. Jude looked down, biting his lip.

"Well, my dad was. Both my foster moms are," Jude added. Connor nodded, not fazed by Jude's mention of foster parents.

"My parents aren't. What are they called? Muddles?" Connor asked, tilting his head. Jude giggled.

"Muggles," he corrected. Connor smiled, nodding.

"Wanna color?" he asked, picking up a blue crayon.

"Sure!" Jude grinned, moving his chair closer to Connor's desk and picking up a red crayon. The two began coloring the picture of the dog and cat again, their hands brushing every now and then.

"Hey, you wanna be friends?" Connor questioned suddenly, leaning forward and tilting his head at Jude.

Jude smiled. "Yeah," he answered. Connor grinned, then the two friends went back to coloring.

[][][][][][][]

"What's Hogwarts?" Callie asked, leaning over Brandon's shoulder as he tore open the letter. It had been nearly a year since they had been placed with the Adams Fosters and Brandon had just gotten a letter from this "Hogwarts" place. The family was seated around the kitchen table. Callie looked at the tore up letter, her eyes widening as she stared at the sending address.

 _Mr. B. Adams Foster  
Top of the Stairs, First Bedroom to the Right  
223 Mary Road_  
 _Guildford  
Surrey_

"How do they know where your bedroom is?" she asked in astonishment. Brandon was too focused on the thick letter he had received.

"Hogwarts is a magic school. They have seven grades that you go to, starting the first September after you turn 11. You get them the day of your 11th birthday. They know where his room is because they keep an eye on all of us," Stef explained, smiling softly at Callie.

"Cool!" she spoke with a grin. "Will I get to go?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, you will. You'll probably get your letter on July 11th," Lena explained with a smile.

"Will I get to go?" Jude asked.

"When you turn 11," Stef answered. Jude nodded, smiling. The chatter around the table consisted, today, mostly of what they would be doing in celebration of Brandon's birthday.

"Alright, guys, in the living room, we need to have a conversation..." Lena started. Mariana covered her mouth, emitting a small squeal. Callie raised her eyebrows at her foster sister, looking around at the other kids. Jude looked as confused as she felt while Brandon and Jesus just smirked at each other.

"Come on!" Stef ushered them out. The kids filed into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Callie placed herself protectively at Jude's side, squeezing his hand. Jude looked at her, worry clear on his face. Was this them being sent away?

"Alright! Now, Callie, Jude, we've already talked to Brandon and the twins about this..." Stef started.

"And we all agree..." Lena added. Here it comes.

"We would like to know how you guys feel about making this a more permanent situation," Stef spoke, a grin spreading across her face.

Jude's eyes went wide and Callie leaned back. "You mean..." Callie started in a whisper.

"Adopting us?" Jude finished.

"If you'll let us," Lena added, her grin matching Stef's. Jude and Callie looked at each other, smiles appearing on their faces.

"And you guys are okay with this?" Callie asked, looking at her foster siblings. The three siblings nodded.

"There's enough to go around," Brandon answered with a smile. Callie turned back toward Jude, squeezing his hand and raising her eyebrows.

"Is that a yes?" Stef asked. Smiles broke out on the siblings' faces.

"Yes!" they chorused, before being enveloped in a family hug.

* * *

 **Alright! The next chapter will be fast forward four years from this last part. Updates will be regularly on Sundays, I just posted it today because I will be away this Sunday. Hope y'all liked it. I appreciate your feedback!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I do not own The Fosters, Harry Potter or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	2. A Trip To Diagon Alley

**A Trip to Diagon Alley**

 _Mr. J. Adams Foster_  
 _Top of the Stairs, Second Bedroom to the Left_  
 _223 Mary Road_  
 _Guildford_  
 _Surrey_

Jude had been staring at the Hogwarts letter for the past nine months. Okay, maybe not the entirety, but whenever he had a free moment. Because his birthday is in November, he had received his Hogwarts letter almost a year before he could actually go. It wasn't that seeing the form of the letter was new, he'd seen it on all of his siblings' before, and the front part of his letter was exactly like Jesus', given the fact that they not only shared a room, but also had the same first initial, he just liked the feeling of having the letter. It was _his._ He was going to Hogwarts in two months. Connor, being only a few months younger than Jude, had gotten his letter in January, and had the same fascination with his letter. Though Connor's parents were Muggles, they weren't oblivious to magic, so Connor only received the letter without a visit from the Headmistress (his mother is a Squib, while his father's brother is a wizard).

"Dude, if you keep staring at that thing, you're gonna burn a hole in it!" Jesus teased, laughing as his younger brother glared at him. His siblings had come home from the school of magic about a month ago and had not stopped teasing him about his excitement.

"At least I didn't burn a hole in Mom's coffee mug," Jude muttered sarcastically. Jesus glared.

"That was an accident! I was just playing around..." Jesus grumbled.

"You were ten, and you decided that her coffee cup was good practice," Jude corrected.

"Oh, shut it! Come on, Mums are gonna want us to leave earlier. They have five kids to shop for this year," Jesus told him, shaking his head. Jude nodded. He gripped his letter and followed Jesus down the stairs where their mothers and Brandon were waiting.

"Where are the girls?" Jesus questioned.

"Mariana is doing her hair and Callie is trying to drag her down here," Brandon mumbled, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Girls," Jesus laughed. As if they had practiced it, Stef and Lena raised their eyebrows in sync at their sons. Jude snickered.

"You really wanna make comments when you are easily outnumbered?" Stef challenged.

Jesus and Brandon shared a look before looking at their mothers and shaking their heads. Jude laughed again at the terrified looks of his brothers.

"Okay, but they are taking a long time," Lena added.

"Yeah, they are," Stef moved toward the stairs, then tilted her head. "Callie, Mariana! What's taking so long?" Stef shouted up the stairs. Callie came bounding out the steps a second later.

"Sorry, I was trying to get her out of there," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes at her sister's habits.

"Come on, Miss. Thing!" Stef called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Mariana shouted. A moment later she came sprinting down the stairs, her brunette hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Took you long enough," Jesus commented.

"Shut up," Mariana frowned, glaring at her twin.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Lena asked her kids.

"Yes!" the five chorused.

"Alright," Stef stated. "Around the fireplace everyone, I'll go through first, then Brandon and Callie, then Jesus and Mariana, then Jude and Mumma," Stef told them, taking a handful of floo powder. The others nodded, then she stepped into the fireplace. She turned around, lifting her hand.

"Diagon Alley!" she spoke, throwing down her handful. Then, she was gone in a bout of green flames. Jude watched Brandon grab a handful, then him and Callie step in the fireplace and they soon disappeared as well. Jesus and Mariana followed.

"Can I do it?" Jude asked, turning toward Lena with a hopeful smile. She nodded, smiling at her son, then removing her hand from the bag and holding it out to Jude. Jude grinned and grabbed a handful of the floo powder. Lena followed her youngest into the into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted a clearly as he could. He threw down the floo powder and green flames erupted around them. Jude held onto Lena's forearm, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar whirling. He opened his eyes as he felt the spinning stop and he dropped Lena's arm. They had landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. The two stepped out, seeing Stef, Brandon, Callie, Jesus, and Mariana talking beside one of the tables.

Jude brushed off the ashes from the fireplace.

"Come on, gang!" Stef ordered, leading the large family through the pub, saying a quick hello to Hannah Longbottom, before heading toward the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. Stef pulled her wand out of her robes and tapped it against the brick three up and two across from the trashcan beside the wall. A hole formed in the wall and it grew into an archway leading into the alley. Jude grinned, remembering when he had been taken here for the first time, the summer before Brandon and Callie's first year.

"Alright, let's split up so we can hopefully be done by five," Lena suggested, laughing softly.

"Great idea. Brandon, Callie, you guys are old enough to get your stuff, take this," Stef told her two oldest, handing Brandon a small bag of money.

"Yes!" Brandon grinned, high-fiving Callie who returned it, a smile forming on her face.

"Okay, I'll take the twins, and you can take Jude?" Stef spoke to Lena. Lena nodded, smiling down at her youngest. Jude frowned, a bit upset that both his mothers wouldn't be present to see him get his wand.

"Alright, that's settled, how about we all meet back here at three?" Lena asked. The three groups agreed, then separated off in different directions.

[][][][][][][]

"Okay, time to go get your wand, bud!" Lena told Jude with a smile, squeezing his shoulder. Jude grinned and nodded, picking up his cauldron, which was filled with his things. The two made their way toward Olivanders. As both his mothers told him, Mr. Gordan Olivander had not always run the shop. In their day, the shop was run by Garrick Olivander, Gordan's father. A few years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Gordan had taken over. He was about fifty-five years of age, and the spitting image of his father. He had only been running the shop for about thirteen years.

They pushed their way into the tiny wand shop, the tiny bell ringing to make their presence known. Mr. Olivander stood on one of those rolling ladders that big libraries have, his head turning as the door opened.

"Ah! Lena, good to see you!" Olivander greeted, climbing down the ladder and walking around the counter to greet the two Adams Fosters. "This must be Jude, the youngest of the lot, am I correct?" Olivander questioned, bending by his waist to Jude's height and sticking his hand out for Jude to shake. Jude grinned and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, you are, sir," Lena answered with a smile.

"And a firm hand-shake he's got! Much like Jesus," Olivander commented with a laugh, as he stood up straight again.

"Oh, he's nothing like Jesus," Lena corrected, shaking her head and laughing, earning a chuckle from both the wandmaker and her son.

"He's the last of your gaggle, isn't he? Oh, I'll miss having you in the shop, your lot are my favorite costumers, besides the Weasleys," he told her with a smile.

"Aw, Gordan, well, you still have plenty of them," Lena smiled.

Olivander laughed, shaking his head. "Of course, I haven't even started on Harry and Ginny's kids," he explained with the shake of his head. Then he turned back toward Jude, smiling down at the young boy who had been listening to their conversation quietly. "Now, you, my boy. Let's find you a wand!" he spoke, patting Jude's shoulder, before turning around. He moved around the counter, toward the many shelves of wands and pulled one from the wall. He moved back over, placing the box down and opening it. He held the thin wand out to Jude, speaking as he did so. "Ten inches. Oak wood. Phoenix feather core. Inflexible." Jude took the wand gingerly, looking at the man hesitantly. "Give it a wave," Olivander ordered.

Jude nodded, then did as he was told. He flicked the wand... and the flower pot exploded. Jude's eyes went wide. "Sorry!" Jude apologized, looking at the wandmaker fearfully.

"Oh, it's no problem, let's try another one," Olivander told him, taking the wand and putting it away. They tried a few more wands, and none of them worked. Finally, they came to one wand that did. "Eleven inches. Birch wood. Unicorn tail hair. Reasonably springy," Olivander told Jude, handing him the wand. Jude gave the wand a wave, and the tip began to glow. "Ah-ha!" Olivander spoke, plucking the wand from Jude's hand. "Looks like we've got a winner!" Olivander stated with a grin.

Jude returned it, then turned toward Lena who came up behind him with an encouraging smile. They payed for the wand, then bid Olivander goodbye and headed out. "Mumma, can we go get the cat now?" Jude asked, smiling up at her as they walked through the streets.

"Of course!" Lena answered. They had agreed prior on getting Jude a pet. All of his siblings had been given the option, but only Mariana and Callie had agreed, Callie had gotten herself an owl (mainly so she didn't have to share the family owl), and Mariana had gotten a toad (shockingly). Now, Jude had decided to get himself a cat. The two made their way through the streets, ending up in the pet store. Jude made his way towards the cats, looking around at all of them. He smiled as he spotted a tiny calico kitten. He read the tag. She was the runt of the litter. He frowned, but then turned around.

"Mumma! I want this one," he called toward her, pointing toward the kitten. Lena came over, looking at the kitten and smiling.

"Alright!" she told him. They called over one of the workers and bought the kitten. Jude placed her gingerly in the cat carrier, picking it up gently. Lena took the cauldron of his stuff and led him out. "Come on, let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Mom and the rest will probably be there by now," Lena ordered. Jude nodded, and the two made their way down the street, toward the pub.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit short and rushed, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. It will have the last bit of the trip, the train ride, and the sorting, so get excited! Also, I made up Gordan Olivander.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I do not own The Fosters, Harry Potter, or anything your recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	3. Welcome to the Castle

**Welcome to the Castle**

Jude placed his cat carrier gently down on the large center table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, my god, you got a cat!" Mariana squealed, leaning over the carrier and sticking her fingers through the bars. "Ow!" she yelped, yanking her hand back and bringing her finger to her lips, sucking on it gently. Jude laughed, shaking her head at his sister.

"You alright? We need to go to the hospital?" Stef teased.

Mariana glared at her mother. "No," she mumbled, pulling her finger out of her mouth and crossing her arms over her chest. The other siblings laughed.

"Jude, you got your wand, right?" Callie asked, leaning her crossed arms on her pile of books.

"Yes, he did!" Lena grinned, rubbing his shoulder, then moving to the other side of the table beside Stef. Jude smiled, laughing.

"Can we see?" Jesus asked.

"'Course," Jude grinned, leaning over the table and pulling the wand from his cauldron. "Birch wood, eleven inches, unicorn tail hair core, and reasonably springy!" Jude bragged, holding the long, light wand out for his family to see.

"That's the same core as mine!" Mariana commented with a grin, reaching forward and feeling the smooth wood.

"And the same wood as mine," Brandon laughed, ruffling Jude's hair.

"It's a very nice wand, Jude, congrats," Stef complimented. Jude's face broke into another grin.

"Of course it is, Jude's a very nice little wizard," Callie teased, smiling at her brother.

"And, as he says," Jesus started.

"'The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Adams Foster,'" the four eldest siblings chorused, laughing afterwards. Jude laughed as well, shaking his head at his siblings.

"Alright, gang, ready to go?" Stef called over her kids laughter.

"Yup!" the rest of the family chorused, and they were off.

[][][][][][][]

"Mine's oak wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches, and slightly bendy," Connor recited as him and Jude pushed their carts through Kings Cross Station, a few feet behind Jude's siblings. Connor had come with the Adams Fosters to Kings Cross after saying goodbye to his father at home. Over the years, Connor had become an official members of the family, even if he had his own. Though, of course, as the Adams Fosters had learned, Connor didn't have the best home life. His parents had divorced a year ago, and his father had always been pretty old school. THat's why he enjoyed being with Jude and his family so much.

"Cool! I'm pretty sure Jesus has a dragon heartstring core," Jude commented, turning his eyes in front of him as they came to Platform Nine. The family made a turn, coming close to the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten.

Connor grinned at Jude. "This is gonna be awesome!" he told his friend, bouncing on his heels.

"Of course it is!" Jude grinned back, nudging Connor with his elbow.

"Alright! Mom's gonna go first, then, Brandon and Callie, then Jesus and Mariana, then I'll go through with Jude and Connor," Lena spoke, glancing around at her family. There were mumbles of agreement from the rest of the family, then Stef led her eldest children through the barrier. "Okay, Jesus, Mariana," Lena addressed the twins.

"Ready for third year, sis?" Jesus asked.

Mariana raised her eyebrows. "You mean ready for Hogsmeade dates with all the cute boys who hit puberty over summer vacation? Yes, please," Mariana laughed, earning a narrow-eyed look from her mother. The two went through the barrier.

"Okay! Now for you two. Jude, you've done this before, but this is Connor's first time," Lena started, then turned to the sandy haired boy. "Just run right at it, don't get scared that you won't go through, or you might not. Okay?" Lena asked, her hand on the boy's shoulder as she smiled at him. He nodded, his features showing slight nervousness. "You boys ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" they chorused together.

"Okay! 1... 2... 3!" Lena pushed gently on the boys' backs as the three ran for the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. The three passed through to the other side, spotting the Platform Nine and Three Quarters sign hanging beside the large scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Woah," Jude heard Connor whisper beside him. Jude turned his head toward his friend, seeing his hazel eyes wide as he stared around at the large engine and the abundance of wizarding families around them.

"I know, cool, right?" Jude asked. Connor's head moved up and down so fast Jude thought it was going to roll off, much like Callie and Jesus told him of Nearly Headless Nick.

"Come on, boys!" the two turned at the sound of Stef's voice and moved to catch up with the rest of the family. The kids placed their trunks on the train, then turned back toward Stef and Lena.

"Family hug, come on!" Lena ordered. The six children laughed as they were pulled into a group hug. As they all pulled away, the older siblings rushed onto the train, but the mothers held Jude and Connor back.

"Oh, what are we gonna do without you two around?" Stef questioned, clasping her hand beneath her chin.

"Have plenty of alone time?" Jude suggested. The two woman laughed.

"Very true," Lena commented.

"But, if we have to let you two go, we're making one last Mumma sandwich!" Stef explained, and her and Lena squealed as the boys complained half-heartedly. Stef went to Connor's side while Lena went to Jude's and the woman squished the boys together as they both hugged the two. The boys laughed as their shoulder's were shoved together and hugged the woman back. They peppered the boys' cheeks with kisses as they pulled back.

"We love you two, okay? Send us an owl once your sorted, alright?" Lena asked.

"Okay," Connor laughed, wiping at his cheek. After a few more goodbyes and the sound of the train whistle, the boys finally boarded the train. They found an empty compartment and placed themselves in it.

"I thought they'd never let us on!" Jude spoke, placing his cat carrier on the seat beside him. Connor laughed from across the compartment.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, what's your cat's name?" Connor asked, moving over and sitting beside Jude, then leaving over him and placing his fingers on the bar. Connor pulled his hand back as the kitten nipped his finger. Jude laughed.

"Nibbles. And careful, she's teething," Jude spoke, pulling her out of the carrier and placing her on his lap.

"She's cute though," Connor commented. Jude nodded, running his hand over the cat's body. She purred and nudged her head against his chest.

"I know, right?" he laughed. He raised his eyes to look at his friend, an excited smile coming on his face. "Can you believe we're going to Hogwarts?" he asked. Connor nodded, his own grin appearing on his face.

"What House do you think we're going to be in?" Connor asked.

"Well, all my siblings are either in Ravenclaw or Gyffindor, so I hope one of those," Jude responded, scratching Nibbles' ears.

Suddenly a worried look passed over Connor's face. "What if we're not in the same House?" he questioned, his eyes dropping to the cat.

Jude frowned. That was a real possibility. As much as Jude and Connor cared about each other and were best friends, they also had rather conflicting personalities. "We'll still be friends, I'm sure of it. Brandon, Callie, and Jesus have friends in other Houses, and Mariana's best friend, Lexi, is a Hufflepuff," Jude explained. Connor nodded, the smile returning to his face.

"Think we'll be any good at flying brooms?"

[][][][][][][]

The castle loomed over head. "Woah..." Connor and Jude whispered together. They sat beside each other on the boat ride across the river, along with a girl who reminded them both of Merida from Brave named Chelsea, and another girl with dark skin and curly hair, named Maddie.

"It's so beautiful!" Chelsea stated.

"I know, right," Maddie greed.

"It's also a lot bigger than I thought. I am so gonna get lost in there," Connor commented absentmindedly, sending the other three into laughter.

"I thought Callie was exaggerating," Jude whispered, his eyes glazed over in awe. The boats reached the land, and the four got out, following the other first years who were streaming into the castle. They stopped at the top of the stairs where a kind looking man stood.

"My name is Professor Etheridge, I'm your Deputy Headmaster, and we are about to go inside the Great Hall," the man spoke, his voice giving a Scottish twinge. The man continued, giving information about the Sorting, Houses, and Hogwarts. Then, the doors opened and the first years walked through the Great Hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Jude stared up at the ceiling, seeing the night sky reflected in it.

"Oh my god, this place it amazing!" Connor whispered beside them. As the first years filed in front of the tables, Jude spotted a stool with the famous Sorting Hat his siblings talked of, and Professor Etheridge stood beside it, scroll in hand. Jude's eyes wandered around, spotting Brandon and Mariana at the Ravenclaw table and Jesus and Callie at the Gryffindor table. The Hat began to sing and Jude's eyes went wide as it sang of the different Houses and its job.

"It sings, too?" Jude whispered to Connor.

"Guess so," Connor mumbled with a laugh. As the Hat finished its song, then the Sorting began.

"Acker, Jessica!" Professor Etheridge spoke. A petite brunette girl jogged confidently up the stairs and sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head.

The Hat paused, before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl leaped off the stool, a grin on her face and jogged toward the table.

"Adams Foster, Jude!" Jude suddenly hated his last name as his cheeks turned a dark red and his stomach bubbled with nerves.

"Wish me luck," Jude mumbled to Connor.

"Good luck," Connor assured, nudging Jude as he hesitantly ran up the steps. Jude sat gingerly on the stool, then the Hat fell onto his head and covered his eyes.

 _"Ah, another Adams Foster!"_ Jude jumped slightly as the Hat spoke in his ear. No one told him it would talk to him! _"You have some bravery like two of your siblings, and intelligence like your others. But, you're not right for Gryffindor nor Ravenclaw..."_ Jude felt his heart drop. He wasn't being placed with his siblings? _"I know where to put you..."_ "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted and was quickly removed from Jude's head. Jude's eyes widened, and he slowly made his way over to the yellow and back table that had erupted in cheers.

"We got an Adams Foster!" a boy looking to be a fourth year spoke as he sat down. Jude shrugged at the boy, then looked toward the Gryffindor table to see Jesus and Callie both giving him thumbs ups. Jude smiled softly, then turned to watch the rest of the Sorting. Maddie and a girl named Daria ended up being placed in Hufflepuff, along with a boy named Jason. Chelsea, a girl named Taylor and three boys named David, Jake, and Hayden were placed in Slytherin. A boy named Daniel, and a girl named Maia were placed in Ravenclaw and finally two girls named Cierra and Madison and a boy named Aiden were placed in Gryffindor. Finally, they made it to the S's.

"Stevens, Connor!" Professor Etheridge called. Jude smiled as he watched Connor make his way up to the stool and sit down. He wished quietly that Connor would be placed in Hufflepuff. The Hat took about three minutes before deciding. And luck was not in Jude's favor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

 **Alright! Now, before I move on I'm gonna give you the Houses and Years of the characters that will appear in this story that are in The Fosters.**

 **Brandon Foster - Ravenclaw (5th Year)  
Callie Adams Foster - Gyffindor (5th Year)  
Wyatt Saxton - Slytherin (5th Year)  
A.J. Hensdale - Gyffindor (5th Year)  
Lucy Chan - Slytherin (5th Year)  
Tayla Beaty - Slytherin (5th Year)  
Mat Tan - Hufflepuff (5th Year)  
** **Jesus Adams Foster - Gyffindor (3rd Year)  
** **Mariana Adams Foster - Ravenclaw (3rd Year)  
** **Lexi Rivera - Hufflepuff (3rd Year)  
** **Emma Leighton - Ravenclaw (3rd Year)  
** **Zac Rogers - Hufflepuff (3rd Year)  
Jude Adams Foster - Hufflepuff (1st Year)  
Connor Stevens - Slytherin (1st Year)  
Chelsea Marks - Slytherin (1st Year)  
Maddie Jackson - Hufflepuff (1st Year)  
Daria Petiss - Hufflepuff (1st Year)  
Taylor Lampton - Slytherin (1st Year)  
Aiden Baxter - Gryffindor (1st Year)**

 **Side bar, Aiden is Snapback. Also, this is just who I plan to add. I may add A.J.'s brother, Sophia and others in the future, but this is who I have planned to add. I know, long, but it should be fun!**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and are enjoying this fic. Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	4. A Beatle's Song & A Warm Place

**A Beatle's Song & ****A Warm Place**

Jude watched as Connor's eyes went wide as the hat was pulled from his head. His eyes found Jude's and Jude gave his friend a reassuring smile. Connor nodded before moving to join the other Slytherins.

"Sucks," he heard from beside him. Jude turned his eyes toward Maddie who had sat beside him when she was sorted. Jude furrowed his eyebrows at her. "That you're not in the same House with Connor. It's funny both our friend's were put in the same House and we were put in practically the opposite one of their's," Maddie explained.

Jude nodded. "Well, Connor and I promised each other we'd be friends no matter what, so it's not entirely an issue. Though it is gonna suck not being able to see him all the time," Jude answered, his nervousness of not having anyone he knew in his House gone from earlier. This Maddie girl seemed nice enough, maybe they could be friends.

Maddie smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Hey, I'm sure we'll have plenty of classes with Slytherin, and until then, we can hang out," Maddie told him with a smile. Jude smiled back.

"Yeah," he answered. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his attention toward a third year girl. He recognized her instantly.

"You're Jude, Mariana's little brother, right?" Lexi asked, pushing her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Jude answered with a smile. He heard Maddie behind him start talking to another one of the Hufflepuff girls. "And you're Mariana's friend, Lexi," he told her, remembering her coming over a lot the past few summers.

"That's right I am!" Lexi assured.

"Hey, Lexi," came a voice from the other side of the girl.

"One second Jude," she told the younger boy, then turned toward the boy who had called her name. "Yes, Zachary, what would you like?"

"I told you not to call me Zachary," the boy answered with a glare. American accent, Jude commented in his head.

Lexi laughed and nodded. "Sorry, Zac, what's up?" she asked. Zac leaned over the table, raising an eyebrow toward Jude.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. Lexi raised an eyebrow in return.

"This is Jude, the youngest of the Adams Fosters," Lexi introduced. Jude smiled at the boy and lifted his hand and gave the boy a half-wave.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile.

"Mariana's your older sister?" Zac asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, yeah," Jude answered. Was this how he was going to be known around the school? Zac nodded gently, seeming to become lost in his own thoughts. Lexi turned back toward Jude and he talked with her for another moment. Then the Sorting was finished, and the feast began. As they ate, Jude chattered with Maddie and the girl she had been talking to earlier, Daria.

"Wait, Jude, that's your name?" Daria asked with a grin on her lips.

"Uh... yeah," the boy mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed, exchanging a look with Maddie.

"As in, _Hey Jude_ by the Beatles?" she asked, her eyes lighting. Jude laughed.

"Yeah, just like that," he answered. Connor had pointed out the song to Jude years ago after Adam, Connor's father, had showed his son the band. They had laughed about it for weeks, and small jokes were still made between them and anyone else who got the reference.

After the name recognition, Jude, Daria, and Maddie got along great. The feast came to an end soon and the three first years followed after a boy Jude recognized as Brandon's friend, Mat, and a girl with blonde hair. The two were calling for the first years to follow them to the common room. Jude could hear both Callie and Brandon doing the same with their Houses. Jude payed close attention as they went down the stairs and then down a corridor. They reached a stack of barrels and Mat and the blonde girl spotted in front of it.

"Now," Mat started, pulling his wand from his robes, looking around the first years. "To get into the Hufflepuff basement, you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff," Mat explained, pointing his wand at said barrel.

The blonde girl spoke up. "But, the catch is, if you tap the wrong rhythm or the wrong barrel, you'll be doused in vinegar. So, if you're not sure, wait for someone else to come and help you," she explained.

"Alright, let's head in!" Mat told them and then turned toward the barrel and tapped the lid. It flipped open, and one by one, the two prefects and the first years crawled through the passageway and into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Cool!" Jude whispered toward Maddie as his eyes shifted around the yellow and black room. It reminded him much of his home, warm and open. His eyes shifted from the plants on the tables, to the soft-looking couches, to the picture of Helga Hufflepuff hanging on the wall.

"I think I'm gonna like being a Hufflepuff," Maddie commented. Jude nodded in agreement, his eyes continuing to wander.

"Okay! Boys dorm is through here, and the girls through there," the blonde girl explained, coming to two tunnels and pointing toward them. Jude bid his goodbyes to Maddie and Daria, and then followed Mat and the other first year Hufflepuff boys through the tunnel. Jude followed the boys into a dorm labeled 'first years'. There were four other first year Hufflepuff boys. Jude found his trunk on the four poster bed closest to the door. He picked up the black and yellow tie, then folded it up and placed it on the bedside table. After getting settled in, the four other boys and him did introductions. Jude remembered Jason from the Sorting, who was in the bed closest to him. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He said wanted to be called Jace. The other three boys were named Luke, Gabe, and Jordan. Luke was a tall, lanky boy, with dark skin, hair, and eyes. Gabe was about Jude's height, pale, and blonde with green eyes. Jordan reminded Jude a lot of his brother, Jesus, with the same tanned skin and dark hair and eyes, but he wore glasses and had a much different facial structure.

Jude found he liked Gabe and Jace the most. Gabe seemed a lot like Connor, sporty and confident, but awfully kind. Once the boys were through introductions and talking, they prepared for bed. Jude turned out his light, thinking to himself that maybe it wouldn't be so bad being in Hufflepuff without anyone he knew.

* * *

 **My God this chapter sucks. I'm so sorry, this is kind of just a filler chapter. We'll really start getting into things the next chapter. Also, btw, I used the wikia description of the Hufflepuff common room to get me through this, so it might not be entirely accurate, so don't quote me on any of this.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

 **I do not own The Fosters, Harry Potter or anything you may recognize.**

 **-HJ**


	5. The Letter & The Captain

**The Letter & The Captain**

 _Dear Moms,_

 _Just writing to tell you that I got Sorted into Hufflepuff. Connor already probably wrote you, telling you what he got Sorted into, but on the off chance he didn't, he's in Slytherin. It's gonna be weird not having him around all the time, but I'm sure we'll manage, we always do. I wouldn't be surprised if Callie's upset I didn't get Sorted into Gryffindor. But, I like the Hufflepuff House. The common room feels like it down at home, but minus you guys. I'm already missing you, but I'm having a lot of fun. I made friends with two girls named Daria and Maddie, and both their friends were Sorted into Slytherin, like Connor._

 _Well, I better get going or I'll be late for breakfast, and I can't wait to see my schedule. I love you guys._

 _Love, Jude_

Jude reread the letter, then rolled it up and took a few more steps, further into the Owlery. He had told his mothers he would write and he would keep that promise. Everything he said in the letter was true as much as it was a bit exaggerated. Jude was honestly nervous about this year, but he wouldn't tell his mothers because all they would do was worry. Jude whistled, the one he'd learned over the summer to call the family owl to him. He held out his arm as the barn owl flew down on it. Jude smiled and stroked the owl's feather's.

"Hey, Fester," Jude whispered, walking toward the window sill. Fester twittered in response. Jude placed her on the sill and then tied the letter to her leg. Then, she hopped back on his arm. "Take this to Moms, okay?" he whispered. She twittered again and then flapped her wings and took off into the air. Jude watched until the owl was a small dot in the sky and then headed down to breakfast.

[][][][][][][]

"Adams Foster!" Jude turned on instinct to see who had called. He rolled his eyes as he watched a third year boy race over to Jesus at the Gryffindor table. He should have guessed, he had three older siblings with the same last name, and he was a first year, who would have been calling him? The only friend he had so far that he wasn't currently sitting at his House table with was Connor, who hadn't come down to breakfast yet. He didn't doubt he might make a few more friends of the other Houses, as classes were starting today, but he hadn't done that just yet.

Jude watched Professor Longbottom move down the table, handing out the schedules for the Hufflepuffs. The Head of Hufflepuff was making his way through a group of seventh years. Jude figured the man wouldn't be to him, Maddie, or Daria for a few minutes. The boys from his dorm were sat a little ways away. He turned his eyes back toward his friends.

"So, classes, what are you excited for?" Daria started, looking at the two with raised eyebrows.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Maddie answered with enthusiasm. Jude laughed, shaking his head at the girl. He raised his fork to his lips and chewed his eggs thoughtfully.

"Probably Transfiguration. I want to learn how to turn my brother, Jesus, into an alarm clock. He snores about as loud as one," Jude joked, laughing quietly. The girls laughed along.

"I'm looking forward to Herbology!" Daria confessed.

"Oh, we'll have fun in that class!" Professor Longbottom told them, leaning over from behind Daria. Daria jumped, but laughed.

"Good to hear!" Daria answered, smiling and taking her schedule from the man.

"Yes, it is. Madison Jackson," Professor Longbottom spoke, handing Maddie her schedule. Maddie smiled and thanked him, then got up from her seat in search of Chelsea, Daria following suite to find her friend. Taylor, was it? The man turned to Jude.

"Jude Adams Foster, good to know I have an Adams Foster in my house," the man smiled, handing Jude the schedule.

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom," Jude smiled, scanning his eyes on his schedule. The man moved onto Jude's roommates and Jude turned his eyes around the room, seeing if Connor had come in. Speak of the devil.

"Jude!" the sandy-haired boy exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the Hufflepuff table, a piece of paper which Jude assumed was the boy's schedule lodged between his thumb and the side of his index finger. His robes fluttered as he moved, and Jude spotted the green and silver tie hanging loosely from Connor's neck. Connor moved his legs over the bench, then turned his body toward Jude, Jude doing the same so his right knee and Connor's left knee were touching.

"Connor!" Jude exclaimed back, laughing gently.

"You have your schedule, right?" Connor asked, waving his in Jude's face. Jude laughed, shoving Connor's hand away.

"Yes, I do!" Jude laughed. The two faced forward again, moving so their sides were pressed together and placing their schedules the same way. Both their eyes scanned the papers, checking for matches.

"So, we have Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, and our break together," Connor mumbled, his eyes scanning the papers.

"And Astronomy," Jude pointed out, pointing to the classes on both of their papers.

"Sweet!" Connor grinned, throwing his arm around Jude's shoulder, giving his friend a side hug. Jude laughed, leaning into his friend while shaking his head.

"So, how you liking Slytherin so far?" Jude asked when Connor dropped his arm.

Connor smiled. "It's fun! Chelsea and I have been sitting together, with this girl named Taylor. All our best friend's are in Hufflepuff," Connor told him, elbowing the boy.

"And I've been hanging out with their friends! Maddie and Daria," Jude answered, laughing.

"Yeah, and there's this boy named Hayden, who's pretty cool," Connor added, smiling. The two talked for a little while more about their Houses, until the bell rang.

[][][][][][][]

The bell sounded above the students, and Jesus swore under his breath. He was supposed to talk to Callie before breakfast was over!

"I'll meet you guys in Divination," Jesus told his friends, who vaguely showed they'd heard him. The boy got up from his seat, his eyes searching for his older sister. He spotted the flash of brunette hair, seeing her walking with A.J, a friend of hers in Gryffindor. Jesus ran forward. "Callie!" he shouted, watching her turn around, her eyebrows raised at her brother. She grabbed A.J's arm, cuing him to stop. The two turned toward the younger teenager.

"What's up, Jesus, we gotta get to class," Callie told him, tapping his fingers against her book.

"Callie, do you know who the Quidditch captain is?" Jesus asked, biting his lip. His older sister was on the team, playing Chaser, and Jesus was planning on trying out this year. He hadn't bothered his first year, and his second year he felt he wouldn't stand a chance against the older kids. But, this year he was willing to take his chances.

"Funny you say that," she smirked, looking over at A.J. The boy laughed, shaking his head.

"A.J? You're Quidditch captain?" Jesus asked, looking at the boy. Jesus knew that A.J was the Keeper, but he assumed they'd appointed Gavin Greenwig for the captain, as he was a sixth year Beater. He was the reason Jesus was so worried about the captain. Gavin's younger sister, Amanda was in Jesus' year and had had a crush on his last year, but Jesus didn't feel the same. Gavin had held a grudge against the boy for 'breaking his little sister's heart' as he put it. So, Jesus was pretty relieved to hear it was A.J who was the captain.

A.J laughed, exchanging a look with Callie, before turning back to the boy. "Yes, I am. You thinking of trying out?" A.J asked.

"Hell yeah," Jesus grinned. "I've been practicing all summer. I wanna be a Beater," Jesus added.

"Yes, he has been practicing. And a baseball has gone through my window twice to prove it," Callie spoke, glaring at her brother. Jesus shrugged.

"It's all for the game, sis," he grinned at her. Callie continued to glare, but A.J laughed from beside her.

"Great to hear. I'll see you at try-outs then?" A.J asked, starting to walk backwards.

"When are they?" Jesus asked, following after Callie who had turned around and was following her friend.

"The date will be posted on the Gryffindor board. See you, Adams Foster!" A.J called, turning back around with Callie and the two made their way to class. Jesus grinned, thinking of getting some practice in before try-outs as he made his way to Divination.

* * *

 **Yes, short chapter, and no I'm not going to continue the first day in the next chapter. As you can see, from now on I am going to start switching the POVs around here and there to get to the different storylines and things. Also, time skips ranging from two days to four months will be starting after this to help move the story along. Also, to those who suggested updating more than once a week, I don't have the time on my hands to do that, I wish I could, but I have a lot to do with school and personal things, so I can't update more than that. I am very sorry, but I can't. Also, I'm going to attempt to title the chapters like the story, as in "Blank & Blank". It might not work out that well, though. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill. P.S I will becoming active again on Tumblr starting the 19th when I get my new phone.**

 **I do not own The Fosters, Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize.**

 **-HJ**


End file.
